Vongola Decimo Engagement Party
by blackknight291
Summary: Ever wonder how Vongola Decimo's engagement party would turn out to be like if it were Hibari Kyouya is the one who arrange it? Who will be the mysterious lucky partner would be?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vongola Decimo Engagement Party

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, Amano Akira does.

A/N: OC exist. Expect OOC. SHOUNEN AI. You might have guessed already what the content is.

Pairing: our beloved Decimo with ?

Genre: General , Shounen Ai

Characters: Expect TYL of KHR. ARCOBALENO curse lifted. OC exist.

Summary: We follow Tsunayoshi as the Vongola Decimo, head of the largest mafia familia. It should be the everyday occurrence for them.

Prelude:

It was night, nothing really to do. I decide to take a walk. I turned into a corner of the street saw a man wielding a sword in black suite surrounded by bodies on the ground. _'Did he defeat them?'_ I wondered. I walked up to him, startled myself when he draws his sword to me, not that I can blame him. The blade touched my neck, could feel the cold steel on my skin. His serious threatening aura directed at me disappeared, replaced by a shocked expression. I suppose anyone would be since I a 17 year old female walked up to him as if nothing had happened despite the fact that the man actually knocked down the people to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked lowering his sword.

"Can you kill me?" I asked in a flat tone. It was something no one would normally ask, I know, though I am completely tired of living.

"How old are you?" he asked, I was surprised expected something else like why do you want to die or such. "17."

"Your name?" "It isn't important." I shrug. I mean, jeez! Who would want to give out his or her name who wants to die?

"You really want to die?" I nodded in response. He gave a gentle smile, different from the expression I caught him with when I walked upon him. "Then follow me." He invited me. He stalked the street.

I followed him in silence.

The man was named Yamamoto Takeshi; he took me into his apartment. I expected he would do something to me since I viewed him someone cruel; surprisingly though he didn't do anything, not that I want him do anything to me.

He talked to me normally, inquired me about my family and my desire to be killed. I didn't say anything of course. Although I wanted to die by his hands, I do not see the importance that I need to speak to him about my life.

Fast forward a week later…

Yamamoto brought me to a mansion in Italy. Now I don't know how he managed to make my passport, but he did anyway. It wasn't my position to talk anyway since he had started caring for me in my stay with him. I wore the dress he bought for me.

"Yoh!" Yamamoto greeted with a smile as we met on the extravagant looking front door a silvernette male about Yamamoto's height wearing a gray suit.

I timidly nod at the direction of the other male as I mentally scream, _'Shit! I didn't expect to see a mansion! Yamamoto could have warned me!'_

"Who is that?" the silvernette eyed me suspiciously, wait, I should say dangerously.

Yamamoto introduced me as someone interesting, "She is Amane Rin. Rin, this is Gokudera Hayato." He told the silvernette my meeting with him.

"And what do you intend to do with her?" the silvernette named Gokudera growls. I could see that I am not welcome and that he was the complete opposite of Yamamoto.

"I see you found someone interesting." Somebody walked in making me flinch back. He wore a dark suite with a hat. I could feel that he was dangerous that I avoided meeting his gaze though I could feel he is looking at me. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Amane Rin." I muttered with my head lowered.

"Welcome to the Vongola Mansion Amane. I do hope that you your stay will be a fine one." The unnamed man uttered. His words didn't strike me well, a hidden meaning in it.

"Reborn there you are! I am sick and tired of the maids around me!" a brunette approached this time. Enraged at that.

"Decimo-sama." Gokudera called to the brunette frantic. "What's wrong?"

"The maids are-" the brunette took notice of me. "Who are you?"

"Yamamoto brought her here." Gokudera uttered.

"Really?" the brunette kept staring at me. Somehow, I felt something bad is going to happen particularly to me. "Then can I take her? She'll be my maid!" he suggested happily.

'_ME- MAID?' _I mentally screamed. _'I didn't come to be a maid! Actually, I can't believe Yamamoto manipulated me to come.'_

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." the brunette introduced himself before I could even say out my opinion. "Feel free to call me Tsuna." He flashed a smile, made me forget my rage. He has such a bright warm smile. _'Damn he looks good!'_

"She'll be happy to serve you Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"Call him Decimo you bastard!" Gokudera growls.

The start of my days in Vongola which my instincts tell me that it would be something interesting.

A/N: you might think that this is an OC main character… well maybe… Though the focus of this is Tsunayoshi and well, his special someone you all would have to guess. So keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Vongola Decimo Engagement Party

A/N: OC exist. Expect OOC. I warned you! Shounen Ai!

Pairing: our beloved Decimo with ?

Genre: General , Shounen Ai

Characters: Expect the TYL of KHR. ARCOBALENO curse lifted.

Chapter 1:

"Get out now! I don't need to hear more!" Tsunayoshi shouts, his voice heard through the hallway. It was quite rare for the Vongola Decimo to raise his voice.

Gokudera ran out of the Vongola Decimo office confused and shocked at how Tsunayoshi had reacted.

Rin was nearby about to deliver coffee to Vongola Decimo when she saw Gokudera leaving. She sighs, ran towards the messed up office. _'Wow! Talk about war disaster! Do I have to clean these?' _"What is it Vo- Tsuna-san?" She had stayed in the Vongola Mansion for more than a month, working as a maid and somehow a relief for Vongola Decimo at times. Her relationship to everyone is nothing more as friends though even to the Vongola Decimo she sees as someone handsome.

Tsunayoshi calms at the sight of Rin – a child face. He saw her nothing more as a child who would erase all his worries of the world he lives in. Although there would be others who would send the same feelings to him, Rin was the first to come.

"Err…" Rin stood locked in Tsunayoshi's arms afraid she would drop the tray she carries.

"I need a vacation." Tsunayoshi releases Rin.

Rin went to place the tray onto the table. _'AGAIN? Another complain?'_ She eyed Tsunayoshi. "What did Gokudera-sama do to get you so angry?"

Tsunayoshi tensed, returned behind his desk, "It'll pass. Sorry about it." He tries to calm himself not wanting to disgrace himself more before the female who had always seem to appear in time to see him in a very undesirable situation.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto appears ready to jump into a fight. He relaxed when he saw Rin and Tsunayoshi were the only ones in the room. He looked around the room, shocked at the shamble state it is in. "What- What happened here?"

Tsunayoshi turned away from Yamamoto. "It's nothing." He busies himself cleaning his table removing the mess that he made out of his fit.

Rin started to clean up a bit the room unable to ignore the mess. "He fought with Gokudera-sama about something."

"What was the exact cause?" Yamamoto asked sitting on the couch, he too started to remove the mess he found in the couch he sat on.

"Engagement party." Tsunayoshi informed exasperated. Rin blinked hearing Tsunayoshi while Yamamoto turned his full attention to the Vongola Decimo.

"For who?" Yamamoto and Rin simultaneously asked.

Tsunayoshi sighs seeing the same reaction on the two. "Mine. It is supposed to get rid of the delusions the maids have of me."

It was no secret for everyone that most of the maids have delusions on Vongola Decimo's special partner which is often is one of the male guardians. Something that Tsunayoshi had gone tired of hearing most of the time which he was grateful enough that he doesn't hear it from Rin.

"What's wrong with that?" Yamamoto asked. "I agree. You want to end the maids' inquiries and delusions do you not?" Rin added eyeing Tsunayoshi curiously.

Tsunayoshi tensed. "I still got a lot of work to do. You two can leave for now. Don't mind the mess Rin. Sorry for the trouble Takeshi."

Yamamoto and Rin stares at each other puzzled why the Vongola Decimo changed topic and seem to push them away.

"Tsuna-" Yamamoto called. Tsunayoshi cut off Yamamoto. "Please leave you two. I will call on you if I need to. I need to finish my job. Please."

Yamamoto saw the smiling face plastered on Tsunayoshi, sure it should have been common but it was something different altogether. He knew the smile is fake and that the brunette was actually containing his anger. He drag out Rin with him, locked the door behind.

Left alone in the locked office, Tsunayoshi once again slumps on the couch that Yamamoto had sat on not far from where the desk is. _'This is not good.' _He covered his eyes with his palm. _'If this goes on, I might really get engaged. … … … I hope that there won't be a blood bath.'_ He let out a deep sigh. He imagined a room and a certain someone beating people out of rage.

Yamamoto on the other hand managed to find Gokudera in the study room, Rin following behind out of curiosity of the subject that arises - Tsunayoshi's engagement. "Oi Hayato!" he called, spots that the silvernette had been drinking alcohol, wounds treated which he suspected from the confrontation of the Vongola Decimo and Gokudera.

"What?" Gokudera turned to Yamamoto, growls holding a half-filled glass of alcohol. The alcohol had obviously taken effect, his face beet red.

Yamamoto sat down beside Gokudera, "What is this about engagement party you are planning?"

"… I'm just concerned." Gokudera grumbles. "Decimo-sama often complains with how the maids tend to speak up their fantasies of him with one of the guardians. I suggested that he should get engage. I tried to explain everything THEN he went ballistic. I don't understand WHHHYY?"

Rin stood listening at Yamamoto's side eyed Gokudera with her ebony eyes; tilt her head to the side letting all raven hair fell to the left side. "Err… Maybe he already has someone else in mind?" It is an innocent inquiry though enough that would perk the attention of the guardians with her. "That it why he doesn't want to get engaged?"

"Well of course he does!" Yamamoto uttered as if it was the most obvious thing. "It is Sasegawa Kyouko! Reborn said it once!"

Rin frowns unable to see the big problem of the matter of everyone already have someone in mind. "Then discuss with Reborn-sama?"

"Can't…" Gokudera muffled. "Out doing something and he won't be back for I don't know when."

"Let's talk about it with the other guardians then!" Yamamoto suggested hoping the depression that Gokudera is feeling would disappear. "THEN we can talk to Tsuna about it again."

Gokudera meekly nods. Rin stunned at Gokudera's docility. _'Maybe he should drink more often if it calms him this much.'_

Gokudera immediately gathered all the guardians, fortunate for them that the cloud guardian and the mist guardians as well were present and that the particular cloud guardian willing to be present.

Meeting room, Yamamoto stood close to Gokudera before all the guardians.

"Hayato-nii, better hurry up. I still need to finish something."Lambo informed sitting beside Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Is something the matter with Bossu?" Chrome softly asked with concern from her seat, on the same side as Hibari and across the sun guardian.

"This better be important!" Hibari growls; sat apart Chrome.

"Tell it already to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouts. "Cut it off Lawn-head!" Gokudera shouts though weren't as loud the effect of alcohol still left in his system.

"Calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto knew that Gokudera was still depressed about Tsunayoshi.

Gokudera thankfully calms. "Oi Lawn-head!" he calls for Sasegawa Ryohei who sat on his right side. "… … Decimo-sama and … … and that girl…"

"?" Sasegawa stares at Gokudera wondering what the silvernette wants to say. "Sasegawa Kyouko, your sister." Yamamoto finished watching Gokudera with a smile.

"… enge…. Enge… ment…" Gokudera spoke softly not too much fond that his beloved Decimo would need to get engaged. "What do you think about Sasegawa Kyouko and Decimo?"

"They are great friends to the extreme!" Sasegawa responded much to his obliviousness of the matter.

"IDIOT! I mean engagement!" Gokudera raised his voice. "We are talking about Decimo-sama here!"

"Eeeeh… Kyouko-neechan and Tsuna-nii." Lambo imagines the possible wedding ceremony. A smile crossed his face.

"Oi herbivore!" Hibari growls eyeing Gokudera menacingly. "What are you on about?"

"ENGAGEMENT! Decimo-sama engaged to Sasegawa Kyouko!" Gokudera repeats in a louder voice. He couldn't believe that the guardians would be oblivious to what Tsunayoshi might need.

Yamamoto pats the back of the panting Gokudera who so much exerted in shouting.

Silence filled the room; Hibari was the one who broke the silence standing suddenly. "Are you saying that Sawada Tsunayoshi will be engaged with Sasegawa Kyouko?"

Everyone's attention turned to Hibari, most confused and puzzled behind the murderous aura that the cloud guardian is emitting.

At the same time, just outside the meeting room stood Rin waiting for the end of the meeting. She imagined how the meeting would turn up, startled when she hears crashing and banging inside the room. She turned her attention towards the door of the meeting room, curious of what is going on and why it is so loud inside. _'What now? Can't those guys meet up without fighting?'_

It wasn't unusual for any resident of the Vongola mansion not know how the guardians seems to fight whenever everyone is gathered though rare that Vongola Decimo would be absent.

After what seemed to be an hour, the noise stops; Hibari slammed the door open startling Rin who was standing so close to the door. The cloud guardian threw a deadly glare at the maid, "Where is Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Rin tensed at the aura Hibari emits, knew that she would not be spared if she angers the cloud guardian. _'Oh! Boy! He is angry!'_ "Err… O… Office…" She watched as Hibari stalk the hallway going to the Vongola Decimo's office. _'What will happen now?'_ She peeked inside the meeting room; saw the destruction in the room, the other guardians in a rather wounded state. She didn't know what exactly happened, prays that Tsunayoshi would manage to either calm or escape from the cloud guardian's rage. _'At least it isn't me. For you Tsuna, best of luck.'_

A/N: have an idea now who it is? Bet you do... hope you look forward to more chapters! ~^_^~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Vongola Decimo Engagement Party

A/N: OC exist. Expect OOC. I warned you! Shounen Ai!

Pairing: our beloved Decimo with - obvious much!

Genre: General , Shounen Ai

Characters: Expect the TYL of KHR. ARCOBALENO curse lifted. OC exist.

Chapter 1 recap: The discussion of Vongola Decimo's engagement didn't sit very well as the meeting room got thrashed by the cloud guardian.

Chapter 2:

Hibari Kyouya slammed the door open to Sawada Tsunayoshi's office, startled the brunette who was busy behind the desk. He locked the door behind.

"Kyo- Kyouya?" Tsunayoshi looked surprised eyeing his cloud guardian covered in wounds. "What the hell happened to you?" He knew that Hibari was away to gather information so he is confident that the cloud guardian would not end in any sort of fights; and he knows it would not take the cloud guardian to return so quickly. "I… didn't expect you so soon either. I was sure it would have taken you two or three more days." He approached his cloud guardian to look at the wounds.

Hibari whiff out his tonfa, startles the brunette as his tonfas choke Tsunayoshi, angry at something.

Tsunayoshi pinned towards the desk, Hibari's tonfa on his throat. _'HIIIE! Something must have pissed him badly.' _He stifled a laugh despite sensing Hibari's rage, "Ha… Ha… Err… Kyouya?" He saw that his cloud guardian is really angry. _'Ah! Not good.'_ He knew that Hibari would not hesitate to hit him this time, he could sense it perfectly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari growls in a low voice.

Tsunayoshi knew that when Hibari address him in full name, it would mean one thing, _'HIIIIEE! Kyouya is really angry at me! I wonder what happened?'_

"What is this I hear about engagement party?"

'_AH! He heard it already? Not good.' _"Uhmmm…" Tsunayoshi felt that Hibari had loosened the tonfa on his throat, pushed the weapons away. Thankfully he did not receive any resistance from the cloud guardian. "Let me tell you before-hand, it wasn't me who suggested the matter. And I do hope that you DO NOT punish the one who did."

"I already did." Hibari coolly uttered. Tsuanyoshi's eyes widened. "WHAT? What did you do to Hayato?" the brunette panicked at the thought of what Hibari could have done to his storm guardian.

Tsunayoshi ran towards the door, though Hibari had caught him in the waist. Held him firm, trapped in Hibari's arms. "Kyouya!" he turned his head behind facing Hibari.

Hibari eyed Tsunayoshi, the smaller frame body, who he trapped in his arms. "Don't think you can escape me!" He knew what the brunette intend to do, after all they have been acquainted for how many years.

'_Ah, shit!'_ Tsunayoshi mentally cursed. _'So far for my escape plan.' _"You destroyed another room didn't you?"

"That is not important." Hibari tightened his hold on Tsunayoshi making the brunette wince in pain. He leaned forward, nipped on the brunette's nape. He left a hickey on the brunette's nape. "Didn't I put my claim on you already?"

Tsunayoshi blushes hearing how Hibari had put a claim on him. "Ye- Yeah. But everyone else doesn't know."

"That is why I said that-"

"NO! I don't want them to know! I keep worrying how they will treat me once they find out our relationship." Hibari releases Tsunayoshi, forced the brunette to face him trapped in the arms of the cloud guardian.

"Are you ashamed about us?" Hibari growls displeased that Tsunayoshi denies the relationship between them.

"That isn't it!" Tsunayoshi tries to explain his reason, though Hibari suddenly locked lips with his guardian. He tried to push away Hibari but as the kiss got deeper, he wanted more.

A stifle moan left Tsunayoshi's lips as it parted with Hibari's. "You are mine Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari reminded, and then locked lips with the brunette once again. He carefully led the way towards the couch.

Hibari pushed Tsunayoshi down on the couch which snapped the brunette out of trance. "Huh? … AH! Kyo- Kyouya! Stop it!" Tsunayoshi tried to push Hibari away, not physically strong to do it though. Tsunayoshi wouldn't have it though; he didn't want something to happen to them and in of all places in the office.

Hibari wanted to have his way on Tsunayoshi so he ignored the brunette's plea to stop. He managed to half- undress Tsunayoshi despite the entire struggle. He knew he could win because he could easily send Tsunayoshi into trance by a mere kiss. (a/n: WOAH! Imagine what a good kisser Hibari is! Though I am not sure if he really is.)

At that same time, all the guardians excluding Hibari (for obvious reasons) and Lambo went to where Hibari went to – Tsunayoshi's office, all of them worried for their beloved Vongola Decimo's welfare upon hearing what Rin said that Hibari had stormed to where Tsunayoshi is.

The guardians, plus Rin stopped at the door of Vongola Decimo's office, heard Tsunayoshi's plea that Hibari should stop.

Gokudera fumes hearing Tsunayoshi's voice. Sasegawa worried what Hibari is doing to Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto with a smiling face though with the same worries. Chrome stood imagining what horrible thing Hibari would do to her beloved bossu. Rin stood curious what catastrophe would happen this time in Vongola office that is still in a mess.

Gokudera turned to Sasegawa demanding to assist him in destroying the door open, without the necessary force the sun guardian agreed. The two used their full power.

The door swing open, what welcomed the guardians was something unexpected though.

'_AH!' _Tsunayoshi andRin wide eye open. Tsunayoshi lie on the couch with Hibari on top of him pinning him and practically stripped off everything. Hibari "Tsk…" annoyed at the disturbance that befall him and his partner. _'BOSSU?' _Chrome froze wide eye from where she stood. "WHA-" Gokudera stiffens at what his eyes laid on after forcing the door open; the smile on Yamamoto gone. Sasegawa stares blankly at Hibari and Tsunayoshi hard to process what he saw.

'_So this is why-' _Rin hid her blush with a hand at the sight of Hibari and Tsunayoshi in the prelude to the act of love making.

Tsunayoshi managed to push away Hibari ashamed, scared at having been found out. "This… Err… Uh…" He didn't know how to explain to everyone the situation which was pretty much obvious.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Gokudera growls. He attacks Hibari with his full strength, the cloud guardian ready for him.

Chaos ensues in the office, only Chrome and Rin and Tsunayoshi didn't join the ongoing fight, the three were processing what they must do.

"Bossu, here." Chrome softly called pulling Tsunayoshi out of the cross fire of the other guardians. "Ku... Chrome…" Tsunayoshi softly called embarrassed and didn't know what to say especially to the female guardian. "Don't bother to explain." Rin voiced catching Chrome's and Tsunayoshi's attention.

"Anyway." Rin glanced at the condition that Tsunayoshi is – the white polo shirt unbuttoned down to the last button revealing the tan well built torso of the brunette, the black pants unzipped down showing the colored underwear. "Before anyone comes, fix yourself." She muffled embarrassed and awkward of how Tsunayoshi looked like.

Tsunayoshi flustered hurried to fix himself; his face red rather that in rage more from embarrassment of how he got caught.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Vongola Decimo Engagement Party

A/N: OC exist. Expect OOC. I warned you! Shounen Ai!

Pairing: our beloved Vongola Decimo with Hibari! 1827

Genre: General , Shounen Ai

Characters: Expect the TYL of KHR. ARCOBALENO curse lifted.

Chapter 2 recap: The discussion of Vongola Decimo's engagement led to the discovery of Tsunayoshi's partner who is in fact Hibari Kyouya, the cloud guardian. How will the other guardians respond to the discovery?

Chapter 3:

After all emotions settled and everyone tired, the chaos stopped in the room. Tsunayoshi decided to tell all his guardians excluding Lambo, for various reasons, plus outsider Rin who was present in the scene, his relationship with Hibari and so he dragged everyone to the meeting room only to find it destroyed.

"Wha-" Tsunayoshi stares at the meeting room destroyed.

"Don't ask about this for now Tsuna." Yamamoto sighs knowing that Tsunayoshi would want to find out why the meeting room is thrashed just as much as Vongola Office is.

Tsunayoshi decided to listen to Yamamoto, figured that his' relationship with Hibari took more priority of explaining seeing Gokudera seething with rage that although tired prepared to continue on fighting with Hibari.

Everyone's jaw practically dropped hearing what Tsunayoshi had to say, particularly Gokudera who is shedding in tears in hearing the truth.

"But I am quite impressed that you managed to hide it." Rin praised breaking the awkward atmosphere, sitting beside Hibari thus sandwiching the cloud guardian with Chrome. "To think you managed to keep quiet about it for six years."

"I guess Mukuro-sama was right then." Chrome spoke in a sweet voice. "He said that there is something going on between you and the cloud-man, bossu. He didn't know for sure so he kept watch."

Tsunayoshi's eyes twitched, "Mukuro spying on us again?" The idea of Mukuro watching him and Hibari didn't please him as it did Hibari.

Hibari sat thinking of ways to punish Mukuro for watching Tsunayoshi and him although unsure what the male illusionist had seen.

"Decimo, did you not trust ME you right-hand man for this secret. WHY?" Gokudera asked hurt that he did not know about Hibari and Tsunayoshi's relationship.

"I trusted you, but, I got worried about telling it as well. I thought what and how you all would react about it." Tsunayoshi sadly spoke. "I got afraid that you would push me away."

"We are your friends Tsuna! Of course we won't push you away!" Yamamoto flashed a smile. Thankfully he managed to recover a bit from the scene finding Hibari topping Tsunayoshi – A BIT.

"Tha- That's right!" Sasegawa sounded forceful than normal. "We are your extreme friends. We are your family!"

"I really like you, bossu." "Thank you Chrome." Tsunayoshi faced everyone, "Thank you and I'm really sorry." He lowered his head, felt happy that a bit of his troubles lifted away from his shoulders.

"I am happy for you Tsuna being accepted and all by your guardians, though now; the girls will have more fantasies about you if they were to find out." Rin reminded how the maids specifically tend to have delusions about Tsunayoshi.

"Fantasies?" Hibari's eyes locked on Rin making her uncomfortable. Tsunayoshi's thoughts however were somewhere else already after hearing what the female maids would fantasize about him.

"I'll get rid of the maids then Decimo-sama!" Gokudera proposed happily. He wanted foremost at the moment that Tsunayoshi would ask for his help rather than the other guardians or specifically Hibari.

"Don't worry about it Sawada!" Sasegawa shouts. "I will take care of it to the EXTREME!" The idea that Tsunayoshi wanting his assistance filled him with happiness he could not explain at the moment.

"You can rely on us Tsuna." Yamamoto flashed a smile.

"He doesn't need any of you!" Hibari growls ready to fight for the rights that Tsunayoshi would need close.

"Calm down everybody!" Tsunayoshi shouts snapping out of the turmoil that his guardians is about to start. He sighs.

"You are gonna tell everyone, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto inquires the only one who seems calm of Tsunayoshi's guardians. He suddenly spoke in an awkward manner. "I think you should. And I don't want to wish that the others would find out the same way that we did."

A light blush appeared on Tsunayoshi's cheek; Chrome hid a blush on hers. Gokudera turned beet red in rage and embarrassment that he started to argue with Yamamoto. Yamamoto argues back to Gokudera with the same light red on his face, "I didn't mean anything." Sasegawa fell silent. Hibari remained expressionless. Rin paid attention to the discussion unaffected from her seat beside Hibari.

The silence was broken when Hibari spoke, "I know what to do." A grin crossed his face which caught everyone's attention, particularly Tsunayoshi's.

Tsunayoshi sensed with his Hyper Intuition that whatever Hibari is thinking is something bad, and he would be involved in it, gravely. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hibari as a guardian but as a lover it was an entirely different matter, especially with the current matter. He didn't have any idea on how to talk out Hibari on the matter. _'I got to stop whatever Hibari have in mind, though HOW?'_

"?" All the guardians and Rin eyed Hibari confused what the cloud guardian is plotting. Tsunayoshi had a bad idea to the point that he paled.

'_This is gonna be one hell of a party.' _Hibari hid a smirk as he secretly imagines what would happen to.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Vongola Decimo Engagement Party

A/N: OC exist. Expect OOC. I warned you! Shounen Ai!

Pairing: our beloved Decimo with Hibari! 1827

Genre: General , Shounen Ai

Characters: Expect the TYL of KHR. ARCOBALENO curse lifted.

Chapter 3 recap: In the end everyone of the guardian found out Tsunayoshi's relationship with Hibari, thankfully it wasn't minded, though there is another problem that arise – Hibari's plotting something and Tsunayoshi is sure it won't bode well.

Chapter 4:

Engagement day.

The guardians excluding Lambo understood what Hibari intends to do. Everyone, mainly Tsunayoshi worried about what would happen on the engagement day that Hibari Kyouya had planned.

"Ugh! Why did we allow that bastard anyway?" Gokudera complains softly.

"We can't make Hibari listen to us." Yamamoto said.

"I wish we could have cancelled this event. I didn't even know when he set things up." Tsunayoshi said gloomily.

"Decimo-sama, I'll go see outside what is happening for now. It'll be safer for you to be inside." Gokudera excused himself leaving Tsunayoshi in Yamamoto's hands.

Tsunayoshi gave a weak laugh and a curt thank you at all the congratulations he receives from everyone who greeted him for the engagement party. Everyone was curious who his partner is though he did not have the heart to tell knowing in the end, it would be found out at Hibari Kyouya's way.

Yamamoto standing close to Tsunayoshi near the door greeting guest bent to the side so he could whisper, "Are you sure about this? Leaving it to Hibari?"

"At this point even I couldn't stop him." Tsunayoshi whispers back. "I tried but he wouldn't budge."

"DE- DECIMO!" Gokudera called approaching Yamamoto and Tsunayoshi in panic. He points towards the door where Varia assassination group is making their entrance.

'_Wha- Whaaaaat?' _Tsunayoshi mentally panicked. _'HIIIE! Varia is heeere? Plu… Plus – there's XANSUS?' _

"It is the precious Vongola Decimo's engagement party so everyone is invited." Reborn appears as if just to answer why the Varia is present.

"Re… Reborn?" Tsunayoshi stutters in disbelief. "You… You invited de… them?" He wonders how Reborn could do such a thing. _'Does he know? Did he help with that event?'_

"Didn't expect them to come though." Reborn eyed the Varia who was looking for a seat.

'_It's official! This day will be a disaster!' _Tsunayoshi mentally concluded. He searched the crowd, hoped to see Hibari thinking that it might be possible for a last minute convincing he could do to his cloud guardian before the announcement could be made – unluckily, he couldn't find Hibari.

Reborn saw that Tsunayoshi looked frantic; he hit his former student's back. "Don't be frantic now! You decide on this!"

'_Wrong! Kyouya did!' _ Tsunayoshi screams. He couldn't say out the truth after all he is responsible for all of his guardians even the ones who are robust. He did not like having Reborn lecture him about maintaining the reign on his guardians.

The room got filled with guest, some that Tsunayoshi wasn't familiar with. Tsunayoshi's wish didn't come true how the event would not get started like some sort of attack happens or something. _'Why won't an attack happen when I really wish for it? At least that I can handle, NOT THIS!'_

It was Rin who led Tsunayoshi and the guardians to their seats. _'She also helped here?' _Tsunayoshi glanced at Rin escorting them to their seats. _'It's official! Nobody is on my side anymore!'_

Tsunayoshi sat in the long table with his other guardians minus Hibari. The order was – Lambo, Sasegawa, Gokudera, Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Hibari.

Tsunayoshi wonders where Hibari is and what it is that his cloud guardian is doing. For the first time in his life, he really wished that he could read minds.

The crowd anticipated Vongola Decimo to speak, so they were surprised when Tsunayoshi sat down in the long table in front of the crowd, this perked everyone's attention mainly Reborn who was in the dark of Tsunayoshi's mysterious partner. Most have an idea that the partner would be Sasegawa Kyoko because it seems that they have heard that she is Tsunayoshi's love interest. It was no surprise that it would develop to more than love interest for everyone.

Hibari made his entrance silencing the room.

Everyone in the room was aware how the cloud guardian could be ruthless at times so they would not dare cross with Vongola Decimo's cloud guardian. Though they all showed a surprised expression for they did not expect that Hibari would make his appearance, especially he who hates crowding. Up to the present, nobody in the room could figure out the reason why Hibari Kyouya would submit to Vongola Decimo who name himself as hating crowds – everyone were certain that it isn't for friendship nor a sense of family that he is doing it for. The guest all didn't know that they would be finding the answer to their question.

'_Hibari is handling the event?' _Reborn eyed Hibari surprised that Hibari would get involved in a large gathering. _'Tsunayoshi should have chosen a better host. Gokudera or Yamamoto would have been better.'_ He turned his attention towards where Gokudera and Yamamoto are, saw that Gokudera was angry while Yamamoto eyeing Hibari and Tsunayoshi. He saw that Sasegawa seems to be worried about something as well. Chrome face with a gentle smile different from the tension that Tsunayoshi and the other guardians have.

Hibari flashed a smile sending an eerie feeling to the crowd.

'_What are you planning Hibari?'_ Reborn eyed Hibari knowing that seeing the cloud guardian's smile is mostly bad. He eyed Tsunayoshi who was looking down rather than paying attention to what will happen. _'What are you all up to?' _He saw that the other guardians excluding Lambo seemed worried about something.

"Thank you for coming to grace us with your presence!" Hibari said still smiling, unknown to him that he is sending fear to some of the guest and for some a way of mocking and inviting a fight. He didn't greet anyone in a warm way so it is scarier in a different level.

'_What the hell is this lot plotting?' _Reborn still trying to figure out what is going on for Hibari to host the event and why Gokudera and Tsunayoshi don't seem to be handling the matter.

'_He is as cool as ever!' _I-pin's gaze fixed on Hibari, talk about love-is-blind.

'_Hibari-san is scarier this way.' _Fuuta avoids meeting Hibari's gaze. _'I wonder what happened.'_

'_Kyouya is plotting something.' _Dino puzzles why Hibari would ever give a greeting in such manner.

'_I didn't hear that it would be Hibari who will be speaking.' _Iriethought staring at Hibari.

Of course there are some who wasn't affected about it for they could not care less like Varia.

"Just get on with it!" Squalo shouts.

"Come on now!" Belphegor sounded bored.

"Time is precious." Mammon uttered.

"You should have made this event grander." Luxuria complains about the venue arrangement.

Xansus is sitting eyeing Hibari as if he was about to snap.

"Very well, I will get to the point." Hibari sighs sending another mocking smile. "As you all know, this is an engagement party. I will announce the Vongola Decimo's partner now and present the pair to you."

Tsunayoshi tensed from his seat hearing what Hibari said. He could tell that the announcement would not be well received as his guardians did had, though he knew that if it is necessary Hibari would force it anyway to be accepted after all it is the Hibari Kyouya way.

Hibari dragged away Tsunayoshi from the chair in a forceful way.

"Oi you bastard!" Gokudera stood up angry that Hibari handled Tsunayoshi in such manner.

"Calm down now Hayato." Yamamoto uttered.

Hibari stood side by side with Tsunayoshi. "Tsunayoshi and I are lovers." He spoke in a rather blunt way.

The crowd stares at the pair standing side by side in front slowly processing what was just announced.

"WHAT?"

"HUH?"

"EEEH?"

There were various reactions from the crowd, although only one feeling stirred in them – shocked.

Reborn eyed Tsunayoshi wide eye at the unexpected announcement. He didn't have the faintest idea that Hibari and Tsunayoshi would be hooking up.

There were rather blunt murmurs like,

"The Decimo is a fag?"

"No way! Can't believe he is gay and with the cloud guardian? That is a shock."

"How will our familia be viewed as?"

"This is a disgrace!"

"He should leave the position as Vongola Decimo!"

Tsunayoshi stood with a pained face looking at the floor. Hibari eyed his brunette lover secretly, not too happy what face his Tsunayoshi is making.

"OI Rin." Hibari called, the first time he had called someone by name other than Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi hearing it surprised the brunette although not enough to make him raise his head to look.

"Ye… Yes!" Rin approached Hibari a bit fearful what could the cloud guardian demand from her.

"Take Tsunayoshi out. I have some disciplining to do." Hibari informed.

Tsunayoshi managed to snap out of his worry. He couldn't accept that the engagement party would become a blood bath party. He clung onto Hibari's arm, "Come on Kyouya! Don't do this! They don't matter right? You said it yourself, right?"

"Don't worry Decimo-sama anymore you bastard!" Gokudera growls at Hibari. He faced the crowd, "I'll handle all of them myself!" He too wasn't pleased how Tsunayoshi received such words like undeserving to be the Vongola Decimo.

"I'll help with the clean up as well so don't worry Tsuna." Yamamoto flashed a smile. He too was eager to sweep up the trash that dare go against Tsunayoshi.

"I will handle them extremely well as well!" Sasegawa shouts with sarcasm.

"Anyone who dares hurts bossu is bad. Mukuro-sama also agrees with me." Chrome uttered preparing herself to fight as well.

Tsunayoshi's guardians were all more than willing to protect what Tsunayoshi cares for and what worries him. All at least except Lambo who is in a state of understanding what had just been announced.

'_This will be a major clean-up then…' _Rin sighs expecting that a fight will occur seeing that there was a lot of opposition at the announcement of Tsunayoshi's lover.

After an hour of convincing, Tsunayoshi managed to stop his guardians from breaking chaos. He explained everything to everyone as he did to his guardians who discovered about his relation to Hibari.

"… …"

"I'm surprised you managed to hide it from me." Reborn said hiding his displeasure that his student managed to keep such a thing a secret.

"I don't care if you are a fag or gay or whatever!" Xansus shouts enraged. He stood up from his seat. "I am going home!" He left the room with few of his guardians following. Only Squalo, Luxuria and Belphegor stayed out of curiosity of how everything would end.

"I didn't expect it as well…" Dino uttered with a soft chuckle hiding his shock.

"You manage Vongola well, so I suppose I can't complain." Squalo informed.

"You have been thorn up about it haven't you?" Vongola Nono uttered with a smile. The understanding Vongola Nono.

Tsunayoshi felt relieved that some of the people understood his reason for keeping his relationship with Hibari as a secret.

"Well… if that is your choice it can't be helped." Iemetsu uttered. "Though Basil-kun would have been better."

Tsunayoshi blinks in shock at what his father had recommended. _'Are you really my father?'_ He would have choked if he was eating or drinking something, failed to notice that a blush appeared on Basil's face.

Hibari prepares to attack Tsunayoshi's father. "Stop that Kyouya!" Tsunayoshi grumbles seeing what Hibari is about to do.

"At least everyone's question had been answered now." Reborn sighs.

"What question?" Tsunayoshi ask curiously.

Reborn eyed Tsunayoshi. "How you tamed Hibari Kyouya."

"Ta… TAMED?" Tsunayoshi had a look of disbelief. He stole a glance at Hibari.

Hibari did not like how Reborn worded it. "Tamed you say? Who are you saying that got tamed?" He glares at Reborn. "I OWN SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI."

"What the hell did you say?" Gokudera exclaims. "You don't own Decimo-sama!"

"Calm down now Hayato." Yamamoto attempts to stop the storm guardian fighting Hibari.

The crowd did not dare question anymore the engagement end for they knew that they would receive a very rough punishment end if they did, if not coming from Vongola Decimo's lover it would be from the other guardians and other families who favor greatly Tsunayoshi as an individual.

A/N: The end! Finally! And I was thinking, of course, who would dare question Vongola Decimo with his trusty friends' right? And ever so powerful lover Hibari Kyouya? I wouldn't.


End file.
